Ultimate Allicance
by ZarakiShadow
Summary: When things start going wrong, all you need is alittle help. The Brotherhood's frozen bodies are gone, with the Titans going all power to get them back. All they need is surprises and new heroes. Story contains a few OC's and comic references.


Author's Note: Hello fellow writers! I am now starting on my new story Teen Watch. This is mainly a Teen Titans story with a few OC's. This will also feature other titans from their comic Team Titans. So please read, enjoy, and ask any questions if you have any. I won't bite.

Dialogue:

"talking"

"**Yelling**"

_thinking_

_**Jericho, Mas, & Menos, sign language/translation**_

Singing With No Voice, Seeing With No Eyes

~~Jump City~~

A group of teens stood in-front of a factory with the night hiding them from the security cameras. They were the Teen Titans; recently they fought the Brotherhood and froze the villains in place. Tonight they heard from the police reports that Atlas was brought back online. There were only eight titans, with Beast Boy leading the squad.

"Okay, the police told us they saw Atlas come online around 5. Mas, Menos, Jericho, Herald, and Jinx you guys are the distraction. While me, Red Star, and Kilowatt go in to de-plug his power. The captain of the police, he said they're sending backup."

"So when are they sending in the troops?" Jinx asked, peering into the dark. Beast Boy shrugged. Since their backup wasn't there, they decided to start. Beast Boy, Red Star, and Kilowatt headed to the back of the factory. The remaining Titans stepped out of the shadows. They saw the security camera following their movements.

**Jinx's P.O.V**

**"HEY Atlas! Come out you weakling!"** I yelled on top of my lungs. "Maybe he is not the building. Let's have a look around." I followed Herald as we took one side of the building while Jericho and Mas/Menos took the other. The factory looked old. As the walls were bend and rusty. _I'm glad I don't live here. _I was wondering if the others were ok, then I got my answer.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinx and Herald jerked their heads as they heard screams of helps. Mas and Menos! Herald blows a note in his horn, causing a portal appear and they ran through it. When they went through the portal, they saw Mas and Menos legs being covered by a maroon-red color blob-like paste.

"Mas or Menos where is Jericho?" Herald asked. There was a blast. He saw Jericho holding a scrap piece of metal big enough to use as a shield. He had used it to block an eco-blast from Atlas. "Jericho, hang in there." He quickly ran to Jericho as assistance and helped him up.

"Oh? Another player? Want to join your twin friends?" Herald remained silent. Atlas smirked. "GAME ON!" He took out a sword with electricity coming out of the rim. He swung between Herald and Jericho. They jumped out of the way, but then Altas arm turned into a hand-held tommy-gun and aimed it at Jinx.

**"Jinx! Look out!"** Herald yelled. Before she reacted Atlas fired.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes. I was scared because I know I'm about to die. Strange. I don't feel pain.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinx opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in-front of her. The person stood in-front with their back facing her with their arms stretched out, shielding her. The figure had cameo-pants, vest, and fingerless gloves that are black. They wore a mask that looked like a black raven. Jinx was surprised.

"Um, thank you..." She said shaky. She froze of the sight of her helper having bullet wounds on their chest and arms, with blood dripping out of the wounds. Meanwhile Mas and Menos were able to get themselves free. They ran to join Jinx, who was still shocked.

"Argh, another intruder. I can't believe your still in one piece." Atlas groaned. The figure started to walk toward Atlas drawing two swords hoisted acrossed on their back. They jumped higher than anyone on the team and sliced Atlas' Tommy-gun right off.

**"WHAT? YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" **Atlas said. With his remaining arm that was still a sword and he jump lunging forward. Before the solider could react Atlas froze in place. Jericho had a feeling the others found Atlas' power and turned it off._ That person looks familiar...._He looked at the uniform stranger and he noticed something strange.

_**"Hey! Your wounds?" **_Jericho signed, pointing to the stranger. The others looked at the solider. Jericho was right. The strangers wounds were not bleeding and it didn't look that serious anymore.

"How did you guys do?" Beast Boy arrived looking concern. "We heard screams and we were worried. Is this our back-up?" He looked at the person who saved Jinx.

_**"Yep. He helped Jinx when she about to be shot by Atlas."**_ Mas and Menos replied at once.

"Thanks again for saving me and all." Jinx said.

"You're welcome." The figure said. Red Star was about to ask who he was, but the masked stranger got to it first. "My codename is AeroRaven." He said removing his mask. AeroRaven had pale skin and black hair that was put up in a bun. The titans saw he had black eyes but he had a scar over his right eye, causing it to stay closed. He looked around to be 18 years old. He lifted up his arms and let the bun freely fall. His hair was longer than Starfire's hair and tied in a braid. _Long time no see._ Jericho smiled. Herald noticed this.

"Jericho, do you know this guy?" Kilowatt asked. Jericho nodded. AeroRaven looked tired and he almost collapsed. Beast Boy quickly grabbed one of his arms and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I just lost a bit too much blood from Atlas' attack." AeroRaven informed Beast Boy.

"Guys, let's bring him back to the tower." Beast Boy said, while Herald opened a portal.

~~Titan Tower- Medical room~~

Raven was sitting beside Melvin wrapping the young girl's broken arm. "Now can you guys please be careful next time?" She asked, looking at the trio. They nodded in return, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether ran out of the rooms with big smiles on their faces. While the door stayed open Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked in.

"Raven we need the medicine kit ready. Beast just reported that someone needs blood." Robin gently orders Raven. _Wait, who got hurt? Was it Jericho, Jinx, Herald, Red Star, or Killowatt?_ Raven asked herself getting a bed ready. She heard a horn, saw a portal opening and Beast Boy's squad walked in. Starfire noticed Red Star and Beast Boy helping someone walk with their arms around the titans' shoulders.

"Beast Boy. Who is that?" She asked. While AeroRaven was getting blood, since the titans had a few minutes they had time to talk in the living room (but Raven was still in the medical room). Everyone was there from Aqualad to Wildebeest, all crowded in-front the big window. "So Beast Boy, who was that?" Starfire asked again.

"Remember when the police told us about the case?"Beast Boy stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "When my squad left at the location the chief called us back to tell us their sending back-up. Later, our back-up still didn't arrive, so we decided to split up. I, Killowatt, and Red Star went to find the power source while Jinx, Jericho, Herald, Mas, and Menos went to distract Atlas." Beast Boy continued until Herald broke-in his speech.

"While we were distracting Atlas we figured out he wasn't in the factory as we planned.....so we split up. I and Jinx took one side while Jericho, Mas, and Menos took the other. That didn't turn out well."

"Why is that?" Argent asked with her British accent.

"Well, it turned out Atlas knew we were there and set up a trap. He drove me and Herald away, so he can attack Mas and Menos or Jericho. We heard Mas and Menos screamed and they were stuck to the ground by some maroon-red color blob-like paste; and he was attacking Jericho." Jinx added in. "And I almost got shoot by a mini machine-gun."

"Wait, Atlas almost shot you?" Kole asked worried. Jinx nodded. "So that person Beast Boy brought in, who is he?"

"Well all we know his codename is AeroRaven and he is an agent." Killowatt explained. "Well Jericho seems to know him." Jericho seemed to be surprised that Killowatt brought that up. Jericho looked nervous; _he didn't want to __tell them now._ Before Jericho could explain, he heard the door open. He saw AeroRaven and Raven stepped in and it looked like they were arguing.

"You really don't need to do it, but thanks for the supply of blood." AeroRaven walked up the couch were his backpack was and he took out a long black sweater to replace the holed one he wore right now. He unzipped his vest and removed it, putting it in his backpack.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked.

"Robin, AeroRaven won't let me check his wounds. Since he got hit by a machine gun." Raven replied.

"I'm fine, for the millionth time." AeroRaven said. Raven just gave him a glare. "Fine." He removed his shirt showing a muscular chest that didn't have any trace that it was injured. Everyone in the room was shocked. While Jericho just smiled. _Well he did tell her not to worry._ Jericho thought. Starfire glimpsed something on AeroRaven's back.

"Um, AeroRaven what are those designs on your back?" She asked, while pointing to his back. He had a tattoo of two wings; one was a bat that was outlined in white, and an angel one with black feathers. He smiled.

"Oh, these? I just got them recently." He replied while putting on the long black sweater. He swung one of his backpack's straps over his shoulder. "Thanks for your help, but I have to get back to my mission."

_**"What mission?"**_ Jericho asked. Aeroraven took a deep breath and glanced around the room, his eyes rested on Jericho last.

"I was assigned a mission a week ago, scouting the Brotherhood." Aeroraven said as he let his long black hair free from the braid. His hair was thick and smooth, making it way towards the floor, stopping only at his knees.

"B-But, we froze the Brotherhood solid, why are they sending someone to sco-" Beast Boy started to say.

"Yes, I was asking myself the same question when I got the mission, but only a few days ago I noticed the Brotherhood were gone...." AeroRaven interrupted, his eyes inverted away from the Titans. "That is why the police are so uptight, and only send me when you guys requested the police." He started to made a small skinny braid in his hair.

"What do you mean gone? They were frozen solid...." Starfire shuttered.

"We don't know what happened, maybe they got unfrozen or another villain took their frozen bodies that was not part of the Brain's evil plan." Aeroraven said glancing at Robin, hoping he might help out.

"Why did you accept?" Jinx asked, AeroRaven looked at her confused. "The mission."

"I wanted to talked with Jericho." Aeroraven said looked at the mute blonde. Jericho jerked his attention toward him.

"_**About what?**_" Jericho asked, he looked over Aeroraven, hoping to find a clue of what the solider wanted to talk about.

"The Terminator..." Aeroraven told Jericho take his eyes away from Jericho hoping not to see the sadness nor angry appears in the titan's eyes. Jericho entire body froze, he looked at the ground. _What!_

* * *

Author's Note: Yes! I'm done the first chapter! I now love writing about my Teen titans character! Go AeroRaven.


End file.
